


Halloween is (Il)logical

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Spock finds Halloween illogical until a game of seven minutes with a certain cute blonde changes his mind.





	Halloween is (Il)logical

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> So I started this yesterday morning LOL so I hope you enjoy it as it was a little rushed but I wanted to get a story for Halloween done :)

“Amanda,” Sarek sighed. He had just returned home from work at the VSA and at entering the den of his home, found his seven-month-old dressed illogical. Instead of his son crawling towards him, it appeared to be a panda cub.

Amanda chuckled from her spot sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was dressed normally minus what appeared to be a witch’s hat onto her head. Sarek gave her a look.

“What? My mother sent it and it fits him perfectly.”

Sarek looked down. Spock, the panda cub, now sat on his bottom at Sarek’s feet. His son looked up at him, the hood of the outfit drooping back, off the top of his head. Sarek would not admit it, but the sight warmed his heart and bond with his wife and son.

“And he looks so stinking cute,” Amanda added, standing up. “But, of course, you know that.”

Sarek glanced to her. She was giving him a knowing look. His shields hardly worked with keeping things from her. She was stubborn and had wrenched his logical world wide open which he certainly didn’t mind but he wouldn’t admit that either.

“If you say so,” Sarek admitted. He crouched down and picked up his son. The suit was soft. _Stinking cute,_ Sarek thought to himself, keeping it from Amanda. A giggle from her indicated he had unsuccessfully kept it from her, though.

Spock made a content cooing and cuddled into his arms as Sarek held him tight. A purring started from his son and Sarek reciprocated.

“I wish Vulcans celebrated Halloween,” Amanda spoke. “Seeing all your logical, stone-faced faces dressed up. Would be such a cute sight to see. Oh, I also have a pumpkin costume for Spock. He'll be our little Spock-o-lantern!” Amanda then rushed from the room to retrieve it. 

“Halloween is illogical.” Sarek looked at Spock. _Spock-o-lantern. That does sound cute._

* * *

 

“This is illogical,” Spock stated for the fifth time that evening as he walked with his parents into the Starfleet function in Riverside, Iowa. He was nineteen years old. He should not be in a costume.

“You look adorable, Kan-bu.”

“I am not an infant.” Spock eyed his parents. They were dressed in formal Vulcan attire. “I wish to go to our hotel and change.”

“No,” his mother said simply. “You are going to the teen party. Spock, you agreed. And you are even wearing a logical costume. You look too cute to change.”

 _Yes, I am cute but that is not the point, mother._ “None of them will understand my costume.”

Amanda huffed. “Maybe one or two will.”

“I am an adult. I should not be attending a teen party.”

His mother smiled at him. “You are nineteen. That is a teen, Spock.”

“No.”

“Nineteen on Vulcan is not nineteen on Earth. Vulcans age differently. You are still technically a teenager. A bratty one.”

“I am not,” Spock muttered petulantly. “I am an adult.”

“Clearly not,” Sarek said. “Go on to the teen party down the hall. Your mother and I will ready to leave in two point five hours.”

“I do not…”

“Spock, go to the party,” Amanda told him. Her tone left no room for arguing. “And try to make a friend.”

“Friends are illogical,” Spock muttered but walked away and down the hallway. “Friends are illogical. Halloween is illogical. I am an adult.”

The teen party was in an adjoining banquet hall just down from the adult function. The doorway was decorated as it you were entering into a haunted house with a makeshift cardboard cut out outlining the doorway. An adult standing by the door smiled at him.

“Ambassador Sarek’s son?” he asked.

“Affirmative.”

“Welcome, welcome. Go on in. There’s a dance floor with a DJ, candy, food, drinks. Have fun.”

 _Fun is illogical._ Spock entered the semi-dark room and internally sighed. There was flashes of lights, some fake fog dusting around, décor all over the place and Spock desperately just wanted to turn and leave. He did end up turning back to the door only to have another adult shake his head at him.

“Sorry, can’t let you leave until your parent comes. There are bathrooms to the left if you need it.”

 _Great._ Spock turned back around and walked further into the room. He past several teens dressed in Halloween costumes. who nodded at him.

“Nice zebra costume,” one said to him.

“Should’ve painted your face too, though,” another said.

 _I am not a zeba,_ Spock thought. He walked on to the refreshments table. He picked up a cup with skulls along the sides and filled it up with a green drink labeled Witch’s Potion. Spock took a sip. He shrugged. The drink was adequate.

He ignored the chocolate items on the table and grabbed a something called a cakepop that resembled a pumpkin and took a bite. It was a pleasant tasting pumpkin spice cake with the orange white chocolate coating. He ate another before walking around with his drink. Various teens, mostly human, were dancing around on the dance floor in a particular way while a song called the ‘cha cha slide’ blasted over the sound system.

“Illogical,” Spock said out loud.

“Wait until the DJ plays the macarena,” a voice said behind him.

Spock turned and found breathtaking blue eyes staring at him. Spock took a step back. The eyes belonged to a blonde male human teen. Spock blinked. The teen was dressed as a character from a book Spock found pleasing as a child. The red and white stripped sweater with matching hat gave him away. The boy even wore thick black glasses that did not look fake. Spock’s insides started to feel funny. The boy was a few inches shorter than himself but rounder in the face and body. The human had several scattered red markings Spock recognized as acne.  

“Pardon?” Spock said instead.

“I said wait until the DJ plays the macarena. That dance is completely illogical as is the lyrics.” The boy smiled at him and Spock’s heart skipped a beat. “I like your costume, by the way. The Doppler Effect. Cool.”

“You…you know the Doppler effect?”

The boy smiled. “Well, yeah, duh. It’s the is the change in frequency or wavelength of a wave in relation to an observer who is moving relative to the wave source. Who doesn’t know that?”

At that moment a teen Andoran dressed as a princess walked by. “Hey, cute zebra costume. And oh! Waldo! Found you!”

The boy smiled at the Andoran who promptly walked away.

“Ah, zebra,” the boy said.

“Indeed,” Spock replied.

“I’m Jim, by the way.”

“Spock.”

“Hi, Spock.”

Spock raised in hand in a Vulcan salute. “Greetings, Jim.”

“So you’re Vulcan, huh?”

“I am. You are human.”

Jim smiled brightly. “Yep, human.” Those bright blue eyes twinkled at him. “So…um…” Jim licked his lips. Spock found the action oddly stimulating. A warm spread through his body. “Is the brew good?”

Spock blinked. “Pardon?”

Jim nodded towards the cup in Spock’s hand. “The witch’s brew.”

“Oh. Yes. It is…good. Do you wish for a drink?”

Jim shook his head. “Nah, I’m on a diet. No sugar. Or anything else that’s good but bad for you.”

“I see.”

Jim licked his lips again. “Um…what brings you to Riverside?”

“My father is an ambassador. It is expected that he attends certain Federation functions.”

“Yeah, my mom is in Starfleet which is why I’m here. I’d rather be home reading. She made me buy a costume and come.”

“My mother made me come too. I also would rather be home reading.”

“What’s your favorite…”

“Hi!” A loud, feminine voice came from beside them. Spock and Jim found a blonde human female was standing beside them. She was dressed in a bumblebee costume.

“Hi,” they both replied.

“I’m Leila.”

“Jim.”

“Spock.”

“Uh-huh, cool,” Leila spoke to Spock. “Wanna dance?”

“I do not dance,” Spock replied.

“Ah, c’mon, dancing is fun. I bet they play a slow song soon.”

“No, thank you. I am talking to…” Spock trailed off as he noticed Jim had walked off. Spock looked around by Waldo-Jim was no where in sight. Spock frowned. He wanted to talk to Jim.

“I like your costume,” Leila said, now standing in front of Spock. “The Doppler Effect?”

Spock nodded.

“I love science and so I knew what you were right away.”

Spock nodded.

“So…dancing?”

“No thank you,” Spock told her before turning and walking away.

* * *

 

Spock spent the next hour trying to find Waldo but, just like the books, it was proving difficult. Leila continued to pester him to dance to which he kept declining. Dancing was illogical. Finding Jim was logical.

When Spock had resigned to just give up and find a corner to stand in until his parents collected him, he saw a red and white sweater across the banquet hall by an ‘EXIT’ sign. Spock immediately went after him.

His heart beat faster in his side as he came to a group standing around a table in the far corner. Jim was on the outskirts looking on. Spock wanted to ignore the group but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

“A new contestant!” A voice said. “A Vulcan zebra.”

“I am not a zebra,” Spock told the girl dressed in a black costume with a yellow bat symbol across the chest.

“Whatever,” she replied. “You are the new contestant.” She pulled him closer so he was standing at the head of the table. Several other costumed teens stood around it. A bottle was in the middle of the table.

“I do not wish to be a contestant.”

“Too bad, you’re next.”

“Oh, Spock, awesome!” Leila appeared and exclaimed. “Hope you pick me!”

Spock’s left eye twitched. Whatever the game was, he certainly did not want to pick her.

“I do not…”

Girl dressed as a bat patted him on the shoulder. “We’re playing seven minutes in heaven. Just spin the bottle to see who you get to go into the closet with.”

 _What?_ “I do not want to go into any closet with anybody.”

“Spin. The. Bottle.” The girl’s tone was like his mother’s, leaving no room to argue but Spock wish to keep arguing. She was not his mother.

He was about to just turn and leave when he caught red and white in the corner of his eye. Spock glanced to the other end of the table. Jim had squeezed in between Leila and a boy dressed like a banana.  Jim gave him a little smile.

Spock looked back to the bottle. _Spending seven minutes in a closet with Jim would not be so bad. What an unusual game though._

His right hand reached out and spun the bottle, hoping he had done it right to land on Jim. Around and around the bottle went until it started to slow down. Spock held his breath as the bottle slowly came around and stopped. His followed where it lined up and frowned.

Leila was pushing herself into Jim’s space to make the bottle point at her. Jim pushed back and the bottle pointed at him.

“I guess it’s a tie?” bat girl said.

“No,” Leila fussed. “It landed on me. Tubby here is taking up too much space.”

Spock narrowed his eyes at Leila as he saw Jim’s smile fade and his features turn sad.

“I…I’m sorry,” Jim said softly. “I just…”

“Eat less cake and go away,” Leila snapped.

Jim turned to walk away but Spock didn’t want that to happen.

“No,” Spock spoke up. Jim stopped and looked back at him. “Who the bottle landed on was ambiguous and Jim was not taking up too much space.”

“Well…since it’s a tie,” bat girl spoke, “you can pick which one to go into the closet with.”

Leila batted her eyes at him but Spock ignored her. “Jim.”

Jim’s face lit up and Spock’s insides felt funny once again.

“Okay,” bat girl said. “C’mon, this way.”

Spock followed her and Jim followed him. There was no chaperone standing at the door with the EXIT sign. The bat girl commented that someone had faked getting sick so the chaperones were occupied. She held the door open for them and they stepped out into the banquet hallway.

“There’s two closets. The one to the right is already occupied so go to the one on the left. I’m keeping time so I’ll come get you both in seven minutes.”

Spock and Jim nodded. Jim walked to the closet first and opened the door. Spock went inside and stood to one side while Jim entered and shut the door. The light was off. They stood in the darkness for a few moments in silence.

“Um…you didn’t have to pick me,” Jim said softly. “If you wanted to be with that other girl, it was alright.”

“I did not wish to be in a closet with her,” Spock replied.

“Oh. Okay. So…you wanted to be in the closet with me?”

Spock nodded and then realized Jim couldn’t see him. “Yes.”

“That’s nice. Thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

.

.

.

“We don’t have to do anything. We can just stand here for the remaining time.”

“What were we supposed to do?” Spock questioned.

“Its seven minutes in heaven, Spock.”

“It is now six point for minutes and we are in a closet.”

Jim laughed. It caused a warmth to spread through Spock. He liked Jim’s laugh.

“You’re funny, Spock.”

“If you say so. Jim?”

“Yeah?”

Spock reached his hand to the side and fumbled along the wall until he hit the light switch. One bulb turned on above their heads, giving their small space a minute amount of light. It was enough to see Jim clearly as he stood just in arm’s length. The boy was fidgeting with the hem of his Waldo sweater.

“Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“I do not know what the purpose of this game is.”

Jim blinked at him. “You…you…don’t know what seven minutes in heaven is?”

Spock shook his head.

Jim licked his lips. “Oh boy. Wow. Okay. Um…I guess its not a popular game at teen parties on Vulcan.”

“There are no teen parties on Vulcan. And if there were, I would not be invited.”

“I’m sorry. That sucks. Yeah, I’ve only been invited to one party since being in high school. I think I was only invited to the homecoming one at Jenny Kristensen’s place a few weeks ago because I’m on the baseball team now. We did play seven minutes in heaven there.”

“What is the purpose of the game.”

A red tint spread across Jim’s cheeks. The boy blinked and looked to his feet. “You know.”

“I do not know.”

“You…geeze…um…make-out.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “Make-out? Explain.”

Jim’s eyes rose and meet his. Those blues appeared almost bluer in the dim light. “Make-out is making out, Spock.”

“I still do not understand.”

The red tint got redder. Jim’s hand rose and the boy rubbed the back of his neck. “Um…kissing. Do you know kissing?”

Spock nodded. He was familiar with the Vulcan way of kissing as his and had, on a few occasions, seen his parents partake in the human way of kissing. “Yes.”

“Well that’s what we’re supposed to do. Kiss. Make-out. French kiss. Tonsil hokey. That’s the point of the game. You go into a closet. Hopefully with someone you like and…kiss.”

“Oh. I see.”

Jim put his hand down and started fidgeting with the hem again. “But if you don’t want to…or like, you’re not into guys, I understand. I’m not anyone’s first pick. No one wants a tubster.”

“I chose you,” Spock said. “And I do not think you are a tubster. Whatever that means.”

“I’m a little husky, Spock,” Jim admitted. He looked to his feet. “I am tubby like that girl said. I…I went through a lot these past five or so years. Been underweight and now overweight and…I’m trying to get in shape. I’m dieting and trying to eat right but vegetables are just gross. I’m on the baseball team and working out. Just…not enough sometimes.”

“I commend you for working towards a healthier lifestyle.”

Jim looked up and smiled. “Thanks, Spock.”

“You are welcome.”

.

.

.

“If…if you don’t want to make out, you can…um…touch my butt. If you want.”

Spock raised a brow. “Pardon?”

The red tint came back. “I just mean, that, if you don’t want to make out, you can touch my butt. Um…when I played the game at that homecoming party, I got paired up with a girl. She didn’t want to make out. She said I could touch her boob. I did. Didn’t really care for it too much. So if you don’t want to make-out then you can touch my butt. I don’t have boobs. Well,” Jim looked down at himself. “I guess we all have boobs in some way or another.” Jim looked up. “If you want to touch my chest, that’s fine too.”

Spock blinked. “You do realize you talk a lot.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah. I know.”

.

.

.

“So…my butt?”

Spock nodded. He actually did wish to touch Jim and Jim’s butt. Jim turned to the side a bit. Spock reached out and place it hand on Jim. He couldn’t help but give it a little squeeze before pulling his hand back.

“Thank you. I found your posterior to be pleasant.” _Very pleasant. I wonder if I can touch it again._

“You’re welcome.” Jim then chuckled. “My eyes and my ass. My best features, I guess.”

“You have a beautiful smile as well.”

The red spread across Jim’s whole face. “Thanks.”

.

.

.

“How much longer?” Jim asked.

“Four-point minutes, twenty-three seconds. Twenty-two seconds. Twenty-one…”

“You don’t have to tell me the seconds,” Jim chuckled.

.

.

.

“Do you…” Spock stopped and licked his own lips. “Do you wish to…make-out?”

Jim’s eyes widened behind his glasses. He nodded.

Spock nodded back before raising two fingers out to Jim who looked at them confused. “This…um…is how Vulcans kiss. Ozh'esta.”

“Oh. That’s nice.” Jim raised his hand and held two fingers out like Spock.

Spock touched his fingers to Jim. Spock shivered at that contact. A thrum of something beautiful pulled in his head.

“That…that feels good,” Jim softly said. “Vulcans are cool.”

“Vulcans have a standard 91°F body temperature which is maintained by the internal cooling mechanism of fast blood circulation,” Spock replied.

Jim grinned. “Not what I meant, but that’s nice to know.” Jim looked to their fingers touching. He licked his lips. Spock watched the motion and had an urge to press his own lips to Jim’s in the human fashion.

“Wanna make-out?” Jim asked. “In the…human way?”

Spock nodded.

“Do you…know how?”

Spock shook his head.

“Okay, then I’ll um…start.” Jim removed his hand and stepped closer to Spock. His eyes darted over Spock’s face. He licked his lips again as he wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck, standing up on his toes a bit. Their noses brushed against one another as Jim tilted his head slightly and gently placed his lips against Spock’s.

Spock stood still. His heart felt like it would burst as Jim’s lips moved against his. Spock recalled what he knew of human kissing and mimicked how Jim was kissing him, moving his lips against Jim’s soft ones. He closed his eyes as Jim had his closed.

Their breaths hitched and each moved closer until hardly any space was left between them. Spock tilted his head down, trying to give the shorter boy an easier angle. He placed his hands on Jim’s hips as he felt Jim’s mouth open slightly against his. Spock wasn’t that dim about kissing, he knew—he thought he knew what was to happen next. Hesitantly, he slipped his tongue in, earning a happy noise from Jim. They melted into each other.

Jim pulled away after a moment and Spock tried to chase after. But Jim put his hands on Spock’s chest. Spock opened his eyes.

“Spock,” Jim chuckled. “I need to breath a moment.”

“My apologies.”

“It’s fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

“How much longer do we have?”

“Two minutes and five seconds.”

“Wanna keep kissing until then?”

Spock nodded.

“Wanna touch my butt while we kiss?”

Spock nodded.

Jim chuckled and wrapped his hands back around Spock’s neck. Spock moved one hand down to Jim’s posterior.

“Jim?”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen. Why? How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Okay. Only a three-year difference.”

“Indeed. May we continue kissing now?”

Jim nodded and Spock pulled him close again and this time initiated and took control of the kiss. Spock squeezed Jim’s pleasing posterior and earned an interesting noise from Jim. Jim kissed him back fervently. A warmth spread through Spock’s extremities as they kissed, getting lost in one another. Spock liked the taste of Jim, how his soft lips and tongue felt against his. He never wanted to stop. He wanted to keep Jim.

They kept kissing. Neither heard the closet door open several moments later nor the first pointed cough or second. Spock did end up feeling his ear get flicked which was not an agreeable feeling. Spock pulled back from Jim’s lips and with a growl, opened his eyes and barked, “What?” to the person who had flicked his ear.

Spock froze. In his arms, Jim froze too.

Standing there, holding the closet door open was a man Spock recognized as Commander Pike from Starfleet. Next to Pike stood Spock’s father. Pike put one hand on his hip and looked both amused and annoyed. Sarek’s face was blank but Spock knew his father and could tell by the small furrowing of his brows that Spock was in trouble.

“Greetings,” Spock said, his voice coming out illogically shaky.

“Spock,” Pike said. “Jim.”

“Commander Pike,” Jim replied, his arms slowly came down from around Spock’s neck.

.

.

.

“Boys, care to come out of the closet?” Pike asked.

They both nodded.

.

.

.

“Now.”

They both moved out of the closet and into the hallway. The batgirl was being pulled out of the closet down the hall, fussing that she wasn’t going anything and that her mom needs to chill.

“Spock, your hand,” Sarek spoke.

Spock swallowed, realizing his hand was still firmly glued to Jim’s butt. He reluctantly removed it and placed his hands behind his back.

“Wanna explain?” Pike asked.

“Seven minutes in heaven,” Jim replied. “We were…mostly talking though.”

“Uh-huh.” Pike looked to Sarek. “Teenagers, huh.”

Sarek merely quirked up a brow.

“I’m going to take Jim to his mom. I will see you at the meeting tomorrow.”

“Affirmative. Good night, Commander.”

Jim smiled at Spock. “I’ll seeya around, Spock.”

“Indeed. Goodbye, Jim.”

Jim walked past him and waved. Spock watched Jim walk away with Chris. He didn’t take his eyes off the blonde until he had disappeared around a corner. Spock turned his gaze to his father.

“How was the banquet?” Spock asked.

“Why were you in a closet engaging in amorous activities with that boy?””

“It was a game.”

“A game.”

“Yes.”

“Explain.”

“I would rather not.”

“There you two are.” His mother came out of the teen room a few feet away and walked over to them. “They are shutting the teen party down. Apparently, some of them decided to play seven minutes in heaven and spin the bottle.” She paused next to them. Her eyes darted between them. “What is going on?”

“Nothing,” they both replied.

Amanda narrowed her eyes. She looked past Spock to the closet. “Spock.”

“I believe it is time to go home now, mother.”

She looked to her husband. “Sarek.”

“Yes, it is time to go home.”

“He was playing too!” the batgirl and her parents walked by them. She pointed at Spock. “And look his parents aren’t yelling at him!”

“Lucy, enough, we’re going home now and young lady you are so ground,” her father spoke sternly.

Amanda eyed her son again as Lucy and her parents left the hallway. “Nothing, huh?”

“Indeed,” Sarek said.

“Affirmative,” Spock added.

“Vulcans,” Amanda muttered.

* * *

 

_Six years later_

“This is illogical,” Spock sighed as he followed his friend and TA into a loud cadet party in the dorms. “As a professor and commander, I should not be here.”

“Spock, relax,” Uhura told him. “We’ll just hang out for a bit and then,” she smiled at him. “We can…go somewhere by ourselves.”

“Alright.”

“And no one will recognize you in that costume. The mask covers half your face and your ears.”

“Right.” Spock reached up and touched the mask. He didn’t care for it but he wished to spend time with his only friend so he put up with it. “Remind me of your costume again, Nyota.”

“I’m a Dore Milaje from Black Panther.”

Spock nodded. _Is that a movie?_

Spock followed Uhura around the party and spoke to a few cadets. He grabbed a drink from a table and after one sip through it away. Whatever alcohol they had put into it tasted horrible. While Uhura talked to her Orion friend, Spock looked around the crowd. His eyes darted from one costume cadet to another until his gaze zeroed in on an ass in tight navy-blue short shorts.

Spock couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip. His gaze rose. The man the ass belonged to was wearing a tight tank top shirt that was the same color as the pants and a matching hat. Spock found himself walking over and standing a few feet behind the man.

He heard the man laugh. A jolt went through Spock. _That laugh…its…familiar,_ he thought.

“Jim! Another drink?”

The man turned to the side and yelled back. “Nah, I’m good!”

Spock’s eyes widened. The man’s profile was breathtaking. _Jim._

Jim slowly turned his head and bright blue eyes met Spock’s. Jim cocked his head to the side and turned completely to face Spock. They both stared at one another for what felt like eternity. Spock let his gaze wander down from Jim’s eyes. Jim clearly wasn’t a husky teen anymore. Jim was fit and toned and wearing what appeared to be a skimpy police uniform. A badge was clicked to his breast pocket and a pair of handcuffs were hooked to his too tight shorts. His eyes roamed back up to Jim’s face where Jimw was smiling knowingly.  

“Hi,” Jim said.

“Hello.”

“Hey, there you are,” Uhura appeared and grabbed his arm. “Ready to go. Oh my god, Kirk. Are you seriously dressed like a slutty cop?”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, I’m a sexy cop.”

“Right, whatever. Stop bothering my friend. We’re leaving.”

“But Westley,” Jim said, alluding to Spock’s costume, “wants to stay and play seven minutes in heaven,” Jim told her.

“What are we, fourteen? No, he doesn’t.”

“Actually,” Spock spoke. “Such a game is…fun.”

“Fun?” Uhura questioned.

He nodded and looked to Jim. Jim continued to grin. “Who wants to play seven minutes in heaven?” Jim shouted out.

"Dammit, Jim! That's a stupid teen game!" A gruff man's voice yelled over the crowded. 

"Then don't play, Bones!" Jim yelled back. "Party pooper!"

Many people yelled happily that they wanted to play and soon Spock found himself standing around a table. Jim at one end, squished between two costumed cadets and Spock on the other. Uhura squeezed in next to Jim, pushing a Caitian female dressed as a witch out of the way.

“This is ridiculous,” she said.

“The guy dressed as Westley should go first,” Jim said, rolling an empty bottle across the tablet to Spock. “Make it a good spin. Wanna end up in the closet with the right person.”

Spock nodded and spun the bottle. He illogically prayed to ever deity he could think of that it land on Jim.

The bottle slowed down and finally stopped, just as it had six years previous, right between Jim and another.

“Oh! A tie!” someone yelled.

“Spin again!” another said.

“Take them both!”

“No, its landed on me,” Uhura said.

“I think its on me,” Jim countered.

“I pick Jim,” Spock spoke.

Uhura gaped at him while Jim grinned.

“Hey, no, you gotta spin again,” someone yelled.

“No,” Spock growled to the cadet in question. “I pick Jim.”

Several cadets whistled and catcalled when they left the table and went into the next room. A cadet dressed as a sailor opened a closet door and motioned for them to end.

“Seven minutes, guys,” she said. “Have fun.”

Spock and Jim nodded. Jim walked to the closet first and opened the door. Spock went inside and stood to one side while Jim entered and shut the door. The light was off. They stood in the darkness for a few moments in silence.

“This is familiar,” Jim spoke. “Wanna touch my butt?”

“How did you know it was me?” Spock questioned.

Spock heard some fumbling and then the light turned on. Jim was smiling. “Well, I took a guess but I figured those beautiful brown eyes could only belong to one guy. Nice costume by the way. Having a professor at the party would kind of suck.”

Spock raised a brow under his mask. “You know I am a professor.”

“Known for a few months. My roommate took your class last semester. Bitched out you.”

“How nice.”

“Also I have monthly dinners with Pike. He talks about you to. I’m surprised he never mentioned me.”

“I am as well. Are you a cadet?”

Jim nodded. “I also teach a few classes. Can you take that mask off?”

“Yes.” Spock reached up and untied the back then took it off, letting it drop to the floor.

“Much better,” Jim said. “Not that you don’t look sexy, I just missed your face. You’ve grown.”

“As have you.”

Jim patted his tummy. “Not fat anymore.”

“You were not fat. You were husky.”

Jim chuckled.

 _I have missed that laugh._ “We have five minutes and forty-two seconds remaining.”

“Wanna touch my butt?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna make out?”

“Yes.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Spock growled and grabbed Jim, pulling him close and pressing his lips to Jim’s. Jim kissed back enthusiastically, his arms wrapping around Spock’s neck. Spock ran his hands along Jim’s back before slipping them both down to Jim’s ass and squeezing. Both groaned.

Jim clung to him. Both enjoying Spock being in control. Jim pressed closer and broke the kiss for a moment. “By the way, the slutty cop costume only came with the badge, handcuffs, and a sheer thong.”

“Oh?”

“I’m wearing all of them.”

“Oh,” Spock moaned before claiming Jim’s lips again. He let his hands move up and slip into the back of Jim’s tight shorts so his hands touched bare skin.

Jim whimpered and ground his hips into Spock’s. They kept kissing. Neither heard the closet door open several moments later.

“Ahem.”

.

.

.

“Ahem!”

.

.

.

Spock growled when his ear was flicked. He pulled back from Jim’s lips and with a growl, opened his eyes and barked, “What?” to the person who had flicked his ear.

Spock froze. In his arms, Jim froze too. Once again, like before, standing there, holding the closet door open was Pike.

Pike crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them. He once again looked both amused and annoyed.

“Greetings, Captain” Spock said.

“Spock,” Pike said. “Jim.”

“What’s up?” Jim replied.

“Oh, nothing much, son, just breaking up a rowdy cadet party.”

“Cool. Don’t let us stop you.” Jim went to grab the door knob but Pike swatted Jim’s hand away.

“Out. Both of you. And for Pete’s sake, Spock, what is with you and Jim’s ass?”

Spock slowly pried his hands from the back of Jim’s shorts. “Who is Pete?”

“Don’t sass me, Commander. I’ll call your mama.”

Spock and Jim hung their heads and exited the closet.

“How long has this been going on?” Pike asked.

“About seven minutes,” Jim replied.

“And does it plan on extending past these seven minutes?”

Spock looked at Jim who looked back.

“I hope,” Jim said with a small smile.

Spock nodded. “It indeed will, t’hy’la.”

“Oh good, Vulcan endearments,” Pike sighed. “Well, since Jim isn’t your student and won’t be, this won’t be an issue. Just keep if out of the Academy buildings and don’t let it affect either of yours work. Understood?”

Both nodded.

“Good. Now get out of here.”

Spock took Jim’s head and lead him out of the room and into the night air. They walked to the corner before stopping and looking at one another.

“What does that word mean? Tee high la?”

“I will tell you eventually, ashayam.”

“Ashayam. What’s that mean?”

Spock allowed himself a small smile. “Beloved.”

“Only been going out for several minutes and I’m already your beloved, huh?”

“Vulcans do not undertake relationships lightly. You are mine.”

Jim chuckled. “Sure. Let’s get to know one another better before mine and beloved come back up, okay?”

“As you wish, ashalik.”

“Spock. I know you’re dressed like Westley from Princess Bride. You can’t be saying ‘as you wish’. I know what that means.”

“As you wish.” Spock took Jim’s hand and raised it to kiss his knuckles. “Would you care to come home with me?”

Jim smiled lovingly. “Sure. We can try out the handcuffs.”

Spock smiled back then led Jim home. “Halloween is a logical holiday.”

“Yes, it is," Jim replied, cuddling up against Spock's side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
